Thor Odinson
Thor Odinson is the 3rd generation of Gods descended from Bor Burison as well as the son of current Asgardian All-Father, Odin. He is the current God of Thunder, Strength and protector of Midgard (Earth) as well as a physician and Orthopedic Surgeon under the name of Donald Blake. History Pre-Birth Before the conception of Thor, Odin and the other Asgardians were susceptible to an event known as the Ragnarok Cycle. A cycle where Asgard would be destroyed numerous amounts of times as well as Odin completely drained of power. To combat this, Odin decided to create a being of both Asgardian and Earthly power so that the Cycle could not take away his power and could be battled bacl. Odin then went to earth where he had met Gaea, an Elder God and Mother of Earth, Odin then conceived with Gaea to create his son, Thor. Early Life Thor's birth was kept secret for much of his early life, he would live among mortal men as a mortal himself. His young life was brutal as he was raised in battle, trained to be a warrior since day one and even fought in his first war when he was barely 15 years old. Though due to this style of life he was a true warrior, bread for battle and was fearless. The ferocity of Thor was known through much of the lands of Scandinavia at just the age of 18. At this point his power as a God had flourished, granting him immense physical power, known as the strongest throughout the land and one of the most feared warriors. Though during this age, Laufey, leader of the Frost Giants had learned of Thor's existence and wished to strike back at Odin for there years of war. So he had sent a small squad of Frost Giants to his home to kill him. They raided Thor's village killing many of it's populace. Thor arrived back to the village on a hunt and had seen the devastation the Giants had caused. With his immense power he defeated all of them single handedly and saved the surviving populace. With this act of courage, Odin had went to Earth and congratulated Thor on his bravery and accepted him as a true Asgardian, unlocking his true godly potential and raising him as such. Godhood Thor's courage and deeds had truly earned him a place among the Asgardians. Though one of his greatest challenges was the Challenge of the Worthy, in which he had to complete three deeds to truly mark his place among Asgard. This first challenge was to claim an ornate Belt called Megingjord from a tribe of Trolls. He then traveled to the tribe and after battling with most of it's inhabitants, had killed their leader and claimed the belt. His second challenge was to free a Village from Giant control and take a spear from their possession. With this, Thor had entered the village in which he was surrounded by many Giants soon after. He had then battled them to a finish in which he was the victor, liberating the village and taking the spear. His last deed was to claim a mystical Godly weapon a magic cave in Midgard. He had traveled to the cave in which he felt a great presence from it and especially the weapon that he found to be a large hammer. With this he was engaged by immensely powerful magical beings who had nearly killed him, though once being thrown toward it. Thor had managed to lift the hammer which shocked his attackers. He then went on to kill them and go back to Asgard. It was then revealed that they were all tests of his worthiness placed by Odin. The belt was indeed the Belt of Strength crafted by Odin, the spear was indeed Odin's legendary Spear, Gungnir. The hammer, crafted by Odin for Thor which measured his worthiness, Mjolnir. Category:Character created by Abbadon the Destroyer Category:Asgardian Category:Heroes Category:Secret Identity Category:God Category:Characters